


A Flower and a Hufflepuff

by kjnoren



Category: ANDERSSON Dan - Works, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Fanvids, Filk, Flowers, Gen, Hufflepuff Pride, Ose ose and more-ose, Poetry, Song Parody, Wakes & Funerals, Wizard Rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: The aftermath of Cedric Diggory's death.





	A Flower and a Hufflepuff

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [En spelmans jordafärd](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/483892) by Dan Andersson. 



As the evening sun is shining on the tow'r of Ravenclaw  
see, a body cold lies on the Quidditch field  
Is slowly carried off the field amid shouts from voices raw  
with the last few rays of sun the day will yield  
Heavy feet are walking down over flowers as they tread  
heavy heads are bowing down as if to pray  
From what should be victory a Hufflepuff is carried dead  
over green that night is turning into gray

He was bold and he was mighty, says the noble Gryffindor  
he was barely as a Hufflepuff at all  
He was resourceful and pure-blood, so the Slytherin implore  
our champion despite his house so small  
He was wise and he was studious, says ready Ravenclaw  
he had a mind that could rival one of ours  
Slowly walk and speak with care, whispers loyal Hufflepuff  
so you do not tread upon and hurt the flowers

He is gone, say the four, tell the father what has become  
Albus Dumbledore then bids his last adieu:  
Remember Cedric Diggory, remember if time should come  
when you have to make a choice between the two:  
what is right and what is easy, remember then the boy,  
the Hufflepuff who was good and kind and brave.  
But a heavy foot treads down and a flower is destroyed  
on the field where boots the sorrow do engrave

Over grass and over huts the night whispers as it flies  
and pale stars are looking sadly from the sky  
From the moor and from the west a poor light it lonely shines,  
tells a song to the black water of the lake  
And the storm sings wild and bold and in froth around the shores  
sings the waves of those who wear the shirts of red  
Over black and angry waters the night plays up a song  
for a flower and a Hufflepuff is dead

### As presented by Moss "Mordewis" Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> For a very long while, I had tried to write a proper filk in honour to the redshirt. Then the fate of Cedric Diggory and Dan Andersson's masterpiece "En spelmans jordafärd" met each other, and this was the result.
> 
> First posted on [Dreamwidth](https://kjn.dreamwidth.org/77148.html), on 9 May 2018.
> 
> Thanks to Moss "Mordewis" Bliss for improvements and the presentation of the song above.


End file.
